1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to catamarans, and more specifically to a catamaran characterized by facile assembly and kick down by hand and employing an underwater relief-tolerant rudder.
2. Prior Art
It is well known to have catamarans comprising a pair of parallel hulls, a mast supported by a main spar between the hulls, and platform between the hulls on which to ride. It is also well-known to have retractable rudders on sailboat sterns operated by a tiller that avoids damage to the rudder when it might impact an underwater object or change in underwater relief. It is also known to have retractable rudders that lift completely out of the water. For catamarans, it is also known to operate the tiller of each rudder from a common helmsman position.
The present invention presents such a catamaran that can be assembled from components without tools using only hand-turned knobs and straps. Likewise, the catamaran can be broken down quickly and easily without tools for ease in assembly and disassembly for convenient transport of the vessel. Assembly can be easily done by one person, including raising and lowering the main mast with a sail attached. It also presents a rudder useful on each hull of such a catamaran that lifts and lowers to track underwater terrain or objects automatically but can be lifted completely out of the water by a single helmsman by simply pulling back on an arm linked to both tillers.